ffxiclopediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Yuuki/Archiv3
Allgemeines (aka Shaaris Diskussionsabschnitt) *Ok, ich fang dann mal an. Ich spiele das Spiel selbst schon länger nicht mehr. Das wird jetzt aber nicht sehr hinderlich sein, da ich mich ja auch kurz vor meiner Abwesenheit mehr mit den Ausdruck, Rechtschreibung und unvollständigen Seiten beschäftigt habe. Ich werd also ganz langsam versuchen, eventuell noch nicht übersetzte Dinge zuende zu übersetzen, bzw. fehlerhaftes Layout etc. etc. (und vor allem Schreibfehler) auszubessern. Neue Inhalte werden von mir sicherlich erstmal nicht kommen, es sei denn es bietet sich grad an. Es kann dabei natürlich sein, dass da ein paar inhaltliche Fehler mache, weil ich wie gesagt, nicht mehr in der Materie bin. Da wirst du sicherlich aushelfen. Großartige Veränderungen werden sicherlich nicht entstehen, weil sich ja mit Ausnahme der Hauptseite nicht viel geändert hat. Ich würd mich dann also wie gesagt eher auf Richtigkeit, Ordnung etc. konzentrieren, sofern das ok für dich ist. Bevor ich jedoch großartig hin- und her editier, teil ich euch (sind ja nicht nur wir zwei) erstmal auf der Diskussionsseite meine Meinung mit und wenn ein Vorschlag dann mal keine Zustimmung erhält, dann müssen wir gucken, was die beste Lösung ist. --ShaariTalk 17:02, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :*Und noch was allgemeines... Kritik und Änderung von Sachen, die du gemacht hast, darfst du bitte nicht als persönlichen Angriff sehen. Ich hab Verständnis, dass es vielleicht am Anfang so scheinen mag. Ich hab mich auch aufgeregt, als Calvagh damals jede meiner neu erstellten Seiten nochmal editiert hat (meist war da ein Tippfehler... sind heute auch noch viele... passiert halt), aber wenn man das dann später selber macht, merkt man, dass das Korrigieren von neu erstellten Seiten schneller geht als das der alten. Weil man da die Fehler ja erst suchen muss. Also nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand malen. --ShaariTalk 17:06, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::*Ich hab mal den Text für die Commumity-Ecke etwas abgeändert. Bei so "offiziellen" Seiten (wie auch Hauptseite) sollte eigentlich versucht werden, alles allgemein zu halten, spricht, man sollte nicht von seinem eigenen Standpunkt aus schreiben (also nicht "ich") sondern "wir". Grund ist, dass die Seite durch die Arbeit vieler entstanden ist. Zwar hat der ein oder andere mehr Zeit investiert als der andere, dennoch klingt es einfach freundlicher :). Weiterhin habe ich die Danksagungen weggenommen, weil unter den Namen welche dabei sind, die es meiner Meinung nach nicht verdient haben, da sie v. a. mir mehr Arbeit gemacht haben, als alles andere. Es gibt ja ne vom Wiki generierte TopUser Liste (kommst du vom Menü links unter Community drauf - eventuell gibbet jetzt noch was schöneres.. keine Ahnung) auf die du verweisen kannst, ne direkte Huldigung find ich eher unpassend. Ich kann mir denken, was du damit bezwecken willst, aber das kann schnell mal ins Gegenteil umschwingen und die Leute kommen nur, wegen der Zahlen (es gab in der Vergangenheit Leute, die nur wegen sowas kamen und dann zwar editierten, die Seiten aber nutzlos waren). Am wichtigsten ist es, Inhalt auf die Seite zu bringen. Je mehr die Leute finden, desto mehr kommen, desto höher ist die Chance, dass diese dann auch mal selbst tätig werden. EDIT: Mir ist noch was eingefallen. Wenn du mal viel Zeit hast, könntest du die Screenshots auf deinen Tutorial, die an uns für sich klasse sind, entweder bearbeiten, oder neu machen. Und zwar zieht man in einigen deine Bookmarks und andere Tabs, die du offen hast. Jetzt weiß jeder, wo deine Bank ist und auf welche Community Sites du gehst :P. Solche Sceenshots sollten auch "neutral" gehalten werden. In der Firma, in der ich arbeite, arbeiten wir auch viel mit Screenshots. Du kannst ja bei vielen Browsern Symbolleisten ausblenden. Oder du schneidest nur das weg, was zu viel ist. Ist nur ein Tipp. --ShaariTalk 06:09, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich hatte den Text für die Community-Ecke mit absicht so formuliert, weil ich in diesem fall nur meine Ansichten/Meinung vertreten wollte. Ich halte nicht viel von der Top-User liste - sie bezieht sich auf allgemein, ich bezieh mich auf das JETZT und auf die Zeit seit der ich da bin. :::Was mein Toturial angeht, das is meine Art die Artikel anzulegen und mich juckt es herzlichst wenigst wenn leute wissen auf welchen Communities ich aktiv bin oder nicht. Wer sagt denn das es meine Bank ist? Der Artikel ist so oder so nicht neutral - weil wie gesagt, ist das meine Art die Artikel anzulegen. Ich werd zwar deinen Hinweis mir mal notieren, aber ich sehe darin keine dringlichkeit das sofort zu ändern. Anderes hat momentan vorrang Yuuki 08:48, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC)